Daughter of a Half Demon
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Ok so Kagome came home after she became Pregnant with InuYasha's baby it has been sixteen years since they saw each other. But how will the daughter of a hanyou react to her never before seen father? How will she react in the Feudal Eara?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my First InuYasha fanfic I hope you like it.**

My name is InuNama. I am a fifteen year old student as Kanakai High and a miko in training. My mom, grandma, Uncle Sotta, and I live and work in the Sunset Shrine. I have always known I was different. The dog ears I have had since birth told me that. But on my third birthday we went to the country to visit with some friends of my uncles. He and I went for a walk in the woods and he asked if I wanted to race his timer and see how fast I was. I smiled and nodded.

He traveled a mile or two into the woods and yelled for me to start running. I did. As fast as my legs would carry me. I leapt over logs and boulders...and still beat the Olympic world record. I ran about ten miles around my great uncles field and felt as if I could run around five more times. One day I was sitting on my window sill and I fell backwards onto. I heard mom yell and I quickly flipped landing on my feet...unscathed. I was happy one day and was jumping around and landed in a tree outside my room. In the highest branch. She taught me how to use my miko powers in two forms other than the classic bow and arrow, hand to hand, healing, and detection methods. She called them the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer and, mixed with my blood, the Blades of Blood. She told me that they weren't miko powers and that my father gave me those abilities and my twin powers. She told me never to tell anyone. She told me that I was also got my ornery attitude from my father. My sight and smell and hearing is supirior and she said that dad gave me that too.

It all started one day when my friends and I went to the shrine. They wanted to see the life of a miko and Mom and I were going to teach them by living the life of a miko for one day. When we arrived we heard Mom calling us and she handed us the others their uniform. We went to my room to change. When we got back Mom gave us the rags and told the other girls a good miko cared for the shrine before working on her spiritual powers. The girls took their rags and smiled. I took mine with my usual feh. Another of father's traits that always made Mom smile.

I showed the girls how to clean the floors but they, being novices, did it all wrong. I had to do most of it and then we cleaned the whole temple top to bottom. Except the well house, God Tree, and Shikon Jewel room. Mom told me that she was born to protect the Shikon Jewel and that was why the Shikon Jewel room also doubled as her bedroom. I looked around and smiled rushing into my room and grabbed my bow. Mom had to buy me a new bow every week until she enchanted this one so I couldn't break it. I also grabbed my quiver and ran outside to the archery range. Everyone was ready. Mom did the best and I did the second best and everyone else...not so hot.

After they left Mom led me to the kitchen where Grandma had supper ready for us. Uncle Sotta used to help me do alot of things until he left for collage. We sat at the table and ate. Suddenly I smelled something. A demon. I sensed it around me. I always felt this but now it was stronger. I got up as did Mom. I cracked my extremly sharp nails and rushed outside behind Mom with her bow and arrows.

It was outside the well house. Mom pushed me behind her and drew her bow and went into the well house. I sniffed and was welcomed with...my scent. Mom's was prominant and so was the other one. It was like my other half. I sniffed again and then heard Mom speak.

"I-InuYasha?" she asked. There was a silent pause.

"I'm here Kagome." I heard Mom's uniform rush into someones arms and the cloth of a haori cling her to him.

"I missed you so InuYahsa," I heard her sob,"I have someone I want you to meet."

"I know I can smell her," he said and Mom led him out. He was...like me. He had white hair instead of blond but he had the ears and he had the claws. He wore a red haori and he had amber eyes contrasted with my hazel ones. He smiled showing his fangs...just like mine. I felt my heart stop. He was younger than Mom but she held to him like she was his and him her's. I took a step back and let a growl slip through my lips. Then I turned and ran.

"InuNama! Wait!" I heard Mom call after me.

"Damn, she needs some of those prayer beads," I heard InuYasha say before stepping forward.

"Bring her back, InuYasha." I was sitting in a tree watching. He took off. He had my speed, my agility, and my stamina. I ran off into the night. Only to backtrack and run into the well house. I smiled and jumped into the well. I didn't smell him anywhere but the well house. He had to come from the auramatic well. I felt the well's magic touch me it held me and gently placed me onto the ground. I jumped nimbly out of the well and smiled at the clean smell of my surroundings.

I was met with three two people and two demons. One was a monk and one was a girl with a large boomerang on her back. There was an adult kitsune and a demon cat. I looked away and run as fast as I could to a place I knew well. The God Tree. I leapt in single bounds and reached the top. This wasn't my time. This was Feudal Japan.

**Ta-da! The first chapter! I hope you like it. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two, er, dos, tvi lol**

I looked around. The God Tree. This tree always made me feel safe. When I was little I would sit in the top branches and hide from mom so I could concentrate. When I was sad I would sit at its roots near a scar on its trunk. I never knew why it always made me feel safe. I looked to the dark sky as twilight moved in. I leaned into the tree and then climbed my way to the top branches. I curled into a worn place and watched the sun setting in the west.

I was curled and rocking back and forth. Fear. I was nervous and scared and I wanted my Mom. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be in my room. Playing with my pets. I wanted to smell Grandma's cooking. I smiled thinking about my friends and studying. They all seemed so much better than here. I let out a slight whine and burried my face in my knees.

"Child! Come down from there! Ye have chores and ye know it!" called an old lady. I looked down she was looking up at me. "Oh! Forgive me priestess. The young lass who is in training has wandered off have ye seen her?"

"Do you have anything of her's with you?" I asked. She handed me a piece of cloth. I took a whiff and cought a similar scent from my perch in the tree. The girl spent a lot of time here but was currently at a distant creek playing with fish. I smiled.

"She is by the KinRi Creek," I told her and smiled sweetly to my fellow elder priestess.

"Ye seem to know the area well. Acompany me won't ye Lady...?"

I jumped and landed delicatly on my feet. "InuNami."

"Ye seem familliar Lady InuNami. And ye are the queerest of priestess'."

"She should be," was a familiar voice that had my ears perking. Sure enough there he was. The man in red with white hair. InuYasha. I stepped back and prepared to run. "InuNami wait," he said taking a step forward and grabbing my arm. I wanted to jerk back but the hand was comforting. I looked up and my amber eyes mixed with his.

"InuYasha do you know this young girl?" the priestess asked.

"I do Kaede. This is mine and Kagome's daughter. InuNami. InuKami of the Western lands," I gasped. I felt my knees give. I knew that it was true I simply refused to believe it. This person was my father. This hanyou was my father. I fell to the ground my arm still foolishly in the air and my face with a stupid blank look on my face. He released my arm and it fell to my side. Then I did something I never did I released my hair and let it fall. My little gold dog ears flew to attention and the golden locks fell into my face. The curls tickling my nose and my eyes still looking like a deer in the headlights.

"It is all right InuNami," he said sitting down beside me. He put an arm over my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. I felt strangly at home now though I had never even heard of this hanyou hugging me. I turned slightly. Enough so that I could return the hug. I sniffed and realized that I had been crying. "It's okay. Come on. Your mom is worried about you." he said helping me up.

The humans and demons fought through the underbrush and were suddenly staring at us. InuYasha...er...dad smiled at me and then looked up at them.

"Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo. Meet InuNami. My daughter," he said it with such pride it made me blush. I looked up at them and smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said bowing respectfully.

"She must take after her mother, InuYasha. You have NEVER been that nice," Sango said. I snickered. Inu...Dad nearly poped a vein. Suddenly a smell met my nose. It hit dads too by the look on his face. I took off not thinking towards the river. I had to save the priestess in trianing

**Okay here is chapter two do you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right here is Chapter 3!**

My bare feet hit the cool grass under them swiftly as I rushed through the glade. The scent of blood and water grew stronger and then I sensed the aura. A demon was near. I slid to a stop when I got to the river. It was a giant fish demon searching for a priestess spiritually protect him. The young black haired girl was now under his spell and from the blood dripping down her arm it was evident that she was an unwilling party.

"Release her!" I yelled feeling my claws lengthen and prepare to meet demonic flesh. Suddenly I was swept behind something. I looked up and saw a flash of red and white. My father was there. He was protecting me. Suddenly the demons carcass lay on the ground. It was dead and the priestess in training had broken free of the spell. She rushed to my father grasping his claws and thanking him. She turned to me and bowed her head in respect. I stepped forward. Father smiled and put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Who is this young hanyo?" she asked turning to father.

"She is called InuNami and is actually a quarter demon by blood. But my guess is her mothers spiritual powers brought out an extra half in the mix," he said. I blushed at the thought. I had always wondered why Mom never looked over twenty when she was actually forty something. She taught me early (that is after I turned "the proper age") about yokai/hanyo mating habits since I was one. If a yokai/hanyo mates with a human then the saliva in the bite mark gives the human the same lifespan as that of his or her mate. The girl looked at him, confusion evident in her eyes. "She is my daughter," he explained.

A look of shock and understanding flashed over the girls face. I bowed respectfully to my fellow priestess-in-training and asked her name.

"I am called Kinji," she said with a bow to me. I smiled and nodded, "It is an honor," I replied.

"Truly," she replied.

* * *

As we headed back to the hut (a good three miles). Dad found himself with Kinji on his back because she was human and much more feeble than we hanyo's. He looked at me out of the side of his eye and grinned.

"Hey InuNami. Wanna race?" he asked. I grinned and he took off. I was close on his heals. My sleeves beat in the winds and I leapt agiley ahead. I turned my back to the way I was headed and laughed at them before hitting something and having it knock the air out of me. I looked up and saw the Gishenboku tree. I sighed leaning against it's trunk. I was so much at peace here. It was wonderful. I finally could run full out against someone of equal speed.

We both arrived at Kaede's hut laughing and all but short of breath. But laughing all the while. He put the little priestess on the ground while she was was shaking like crazy.

"Please, Lord InuYasha, never do that again," she finally got out. He just let out a 'feh' and walked away. I rushed after him and saw the smile playing across his lips.

"You are so mean," I snickered, "At least now I know where I got it from."

"Your Mom never approved."

"She still doesn't."

"Come on. It's late. It's been a long day and you need to rest. I'll take you to the house." I smiled and followed my father to my form of shelter here.

**Okay it is finally up! YEAH! Anyway I expect reviews as usuall. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay it took a while but here is the next chapter.**

Papa led me up a steep hill to a hut on the outskirts of town and just outside the forest. It was simple but elegant at the same time. With a thatch roof and bamboo walls that were sturdily put together it reminded me of the huts Mama built me as a child to play in. I pushed the tule matt covering the doorway aside and slipped into the hut.

Papa had put his sword beside the door and had started building a fire. I let out a yawn that I tried to stifle but failed. Papa looked up at me.

"Why don't you sit down and rest. It's been a long day for you and I'm sure you could use the sleep."

I nodded and lay down on the raised wooden platform. I faintly remember Papa covering me with his robe before sleep overcame me.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in an unfamiliar setting. I jumped up my ears pricked and my nose working overtime trying to figure it out. I relaxed when I remembered the previous days events. I closed my eyes and rubbed an exhausted hand across my face. Then a yawn attacked and I let out a yawn that made my jaws crack.

"Mornin," I heard from the door. I stretched and growled out a 'good morning' in response. Before getting up and trying to wake my happy butt up. I may be awake in theroy, but in conciously I'm never awake before noon.

"What are we gonna do today?" I asked, stiffling another yawn.

"Gonna work on the house some." I slumped my head to my chest.

"Just like at home...just without the school," I pouted.

"Feh. Your mom was always worried about school," Dad scoffed. I looked up at him. "I always told her it didn't matter but she never listened."

"I wish she could care a little less with me," I said.

"Well in your time it is necessary but when your mother was traveling back in time...I thought it was always going to be that way. I thought I would always have her...that we were always going to be together," he said, his voice going distant and his eyes getting a far off look in them.

"You really did love Mom didn't you?" He just nodded that far off look remaining in his eyes as he watched the clouds drift by. I looked away. I was ashamed of myself now. I had always been mad at my father for leaving us and not loving me enough to stay. But most importantly for not loving my mom enough to stay. Turned out I was wrong. I was VERY wrong. I was the only way my mom could ever have a piece of my father with her forever.

This time I took it away from her. I closed my eyes and fought tears again. I had felt like crying more while I had been here than ever.

"Hey, what's wrong?" my Father asked, sitting beside me and touching me on the shoulder.

"Nothing," I said, quickly wiping my eyes, "Nothing. I'm okay." I plastered on a fake smile. He took a deep breath.

"You know if you are gonna lie, don't do it around a demon who has an amazing sense of smell," he said, with a weak smile. I broke down.

"I feel horrible," I said, sobbing.

"What's wrong?" He said, I could sense his uneasiness.

"I just feel so bad for all this resentment I had pent up to you for all these years. I thought you had left because you didn't want us...and...and I spent all my life hating you for it...and you aren't like that at all. You are so much more amazing than I ever gave you credit for. You really cared for us b-but you couldn't see us. It wasn't that you didn't want to. You couldn't!" I sobbed. I found myself wrapped in my father's arms in a second.

"Oh InuNama. Yes I loved your mother with all my heart. I didn't want to let her go but she had to go back to her era. This time wan't right for her. But you. InuNama you have a choice. You are a child born of two times. You have every right to be here or there. You can choose where your mother and I...we never had that choice. I love your mother very much and I love you, too. InuNama you are my daughter. You are a child I NEVER thought I would have and I NEVER deserved," he said. I looked up at him. I felt a warmth spread through me.

"Thanks," I said, hugging him back. He jerked up in surprise. I took it that he wasn't used to it. "I needed that," I said. "Love you, Dad." He tentevily laid a had on my back.

"I love you, too, baby girl," he said.

**SHWAM! It is alive. Thanks for the reviews. Keep sending 'em in.**

**sangoscourge: I hope you like this one, too. Daughter and Daddy is goin hunting next chapter.**

**Luiz4200: I am so greatful that you are such a huge fan of mine! And I am glad you like them. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still living contrary to popular belief, I am always so busy and so sick of it! But I will always work on fanfictions. I don't like leaving things unfinished even though they will sit around for a long freaking time first…ENOUGH RAMBLING ON TO THE STORY!**

I made my way through the village with a basket of herbs on my head. I made my way to Lady Kaede's where we were to sort the herbs to make potions, lotions, and medicines for the villagers. I was lost in thought and didn't take notice of my surroundings, a rare moment for me. As I walked I was barreled into by the kitsune… Shippo.

"Oh, sorry, InuNama," he said, helping me to my feet then stooping to help me with my herbs.

"It's cool," I said sorting through the herbs and placing them in my thatch basket.

"You are sure dedicated to your work," he said smiling. "You remind me of Kagome," he said.

"Well I should. She is my mom…" I said pushing my hair behind my shoulder. The young kitsune cocked his head.

"You deffinatly have your dad's attitude," Shippo said. Standing up and handing her the herb basket. She took it and lightly tossed it on her shoulder again and continuing on her way. The young kitsune started to follow her.

"Can I help you?" I asked, turning sharply on him causing him to jump back. I noticed his face turned a shade redder.

"Oh High Kami," I muttered rolling my eyes and walking away. I had slipped into Kaede's home and set the basket down.

"What troubles you child?" the elderly woman asked starting to sort through the herbs.

"It's nothing," I said, starting to help with the herbs, "Don't worry about me. I can handle myself."

"Aye but sometimes tis nice to have some help," Kaede said weaving some herbs together and handing them to me to hang in the rafters. I smiled at the kind old woman.

"And sometimes there is nothing another party can do to help," I said, hanging upside down from the rafters and tying herbs to them. Suddenly a shout was heard and I saw, from the open doorway, the Slayer, Monk, and Kitsune rushing at a huge demon. An earthshattering roar shook the priestess' small hut, knocking me from the rafters with a shout and a grunt.

"Kaede! Have you seen InuNama?" papa shouted rushing in. I lifted my hand from the pile of herbs and spit out a stalk of wolfs bane.

"Right here," I muttered weakly.

"What happened?" he demanded, worried I had been hurt.

"Fell," I said, "Hurt my pride more than anything." He nodded satisfied with my answer then helped me up.

"Come on," he said, "We have to get you outta here." I glanced at his side and noticed a sword that hadn't been there the day before.

"What's going on?"

"Demon. Come on!" he growled jerking me into his arms as I wasn't moving fast enough for his taste. He shot outside and I saw the biggest demon I had ever seen. It was an elephant demon and stood twenty feet in the air. I tilted my head back my mouth agape. Suddenly it stomped the ground sending shock waved through the earth and knocking my father from his feet. I landed sprawled a good two yards from him. I looked up just as a tree fell, knocking him unconscious.

"NO! DAD!" I shouted. The elephant demon slowly made his way forward.

"InuYasha," its deep voice thundered. "I have come to defeat you." Dad was out cold and I was the only one there that could do anything. The other's had their own problems, the elephant demon had brought friends. I shot forward and grabbed the sword and sheath from father's belt.

"You will have to go through me first!" I shouted, pinning my dog ears. Thunderous laughter poured from the demons gaping maw.

"YOU! A little pup, defeat me! The great Zo-shin! The Elephant-God of the West!"

"Yes!" I growled drawing the rusty old sword. I glanced quickly at the blade, before looking back to Zo-shin, groaning inwardly at the poor condition of the blade.

_Please help me keep everyone safe, PLEASE!_ I begged supposedly to myself, jumping out of the way of Zo-shin's falling front foot. I grabbed my unconscious father and dropped him at Kaede's door. It was then that I felt the sword. It felt as if a heart was beating through the blade. My eyes widened as it transformed into a giant fang shaped sword before my eyes.

"Holy… Now we're talking," I growled leaping up and slicing down at the giant demon. It howled as a gash opened on his head. I landed and my nose twitched and I glanced again at the sword and saw wind dancing around the blade. I feared it was some sort of trick by Zo-shin and jumped into the air again and sliced through the wind, sending forth a burst of power and tearing him to pieces. My eyes widened in shock.

"No way," I breathed as I drifted lightly to the ground again.

"Great job Inu…Nama?" Sango shouted rushing up to me. Her voice drifted off when she saw it was me. "Where's InuYasha?" she asked. I pointed to Kaede's still to shocked to say anything. I looked over to my dad who was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Lord InuYasha! You should have seen Lady InuNama! She is certianly your's and Lady Kagome's daughter. She has both of your fire and-"

"Shut up, bug," InuYasha said looking up at me with awe and pride. The flea jumped onto my shoulder.

"Lady InuNama, that sword is your father's inheritance from his father before him. It is supposed to only be wielded by one of his sons so for you to wield it so easily and so advanced for one who has never wielded it before is a bit of a shock to him." I glanced at my father. He got to his feet as I sheathed the sword and held it out to him. He took it without a word then pulled me into his arms for a crushing hug.

"You shouldn't have been so reckless," he reprimanded, "But I am proud of you."

**DAW! So sweet. I had to have her wield the Tetsaiga just had to! It seemed like a fitting arrangement. Now if she gets it in the end or not I don't know. **

**kagomethebeautifulmiko: thanks for being so patient I am glad you like the story. Also I appreciate you being the only one to review the story :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoo! A halfway decent amount of time for a new update! … okay so I am crazy. Everyone knew that. **

InuNama stirred the stew for their supper, thinking about the events of the day. She sprinkled some herbs in, along with carrots and some of the rabbit meat InuYasha brought home for them that night.

"Smells good," InuYasha said, slipping into the house.

"Hope it tastes good. I don't cook much, guesswork mostly," she said.

"Feh, neither could your mother. She usually brought those noodle cups for us," InuYasha said, trying to sneak a taste of the stew. InuNama popped his claw so swiftly he almost didn't see it.

He shook his head, "Just like your mother."

"Strange. She says I am just like you." I saw him smile and smiled back.

"When is supper gonna be ready?"

"Few more minutes," she said, glancing up.

"What's wrong, InuNama?" he asked, moving to her side.

"Huh?" she glanced up suddenly, "Oh nothing. Just thinking, that's all."

"That can be dangerous," he laughed. InuNama just stared at her stew, stirring it every now and again. InuYasha was beginning to get worried about his daughter.

"InuNama, tell me. Maybe I can help fix it."

"I doubt it. I can't explain it, really…it's just…confusing," she said, glancing up at her father. He cocked his head at her as if trying to understand through her stammering. InuNamma just shook her head and returned her attention to her cooking.

000

InuYasha left later that night, going to the village to talk to Sango. She knew about girl stuff maybe she could help with his daughter dilemma. InuYasha dashed silently to the village and to Sango and Miroku's house. He slipped around back where he was met by little Kirara.

"Hey, Kirara, would you mind getting Sango for me? I need to talk with her," he said. The little demon cat mewled and made her way into the house to get her mistress.

Moments later a groggy Songo stepped out from her family's home, "InuYasha?" she said sleepily. "What do you want this late at night?"

"It's InuNama," InuYasha said.

That woke the slayer up immediately, "Is something wrong? Is she hurt? She isn't sick is she?"

"No…nothing like that. At least I don't think it's anything like that," quite frankly the poor inu-hanyou was confused.

"What is it then?" Sango said.

"She is hiding something…I don't know what but she is holding something back and I am worried. She is always sad. Has been since she picked up Tetsaiga. Do you think she saw something?"

"I don't know, InuYasha. Maybe you need to ask her about it."

"That's the thing, she won't talk to me. She just says she is thinking then goes back to her chores and brooding," InuYasha said slumping to the ground.

"Maybe she misses her mother?" Sango said, softly. InuYasha sighed softly and it did not go unnoticed by the slayer. "What's the matter InuYasha?"

"I just wish I could have been there for her when she was a pup. I would have loved to have seen her as a little thing, learning her powers. It's like I missed her whole life and only get to see her as a woman, not my little girl."

"Maybe you should tell her that."

"Feh. I know she wouldn't care or think I was soft in the head or something. She has that much of me in her," he said.

"Yes but she has her mother in her, too. InuNama needs to hear how much you love her sometimes. Take her off to do something fathers and daughters do that doesn't consist of ridding villages of demons," Sango knelt by his side resting a hand on his back. He sighed and nodded.

"Thanks, Sango," he said. She nodded in response, patting him on the back before returning to her bed leaving InuYasha to return to his home.

000

The next day InuYasha met InuNama in the herb field with Kaede picking some herbs and discussing the best ways to make them into poultices or medicines.

"Your father approachth," Kaede said to the girl, tilting her head in InuYasha's direction. InuNama glanced at the elderly priestess then to her father. She stood, dusting off her hakama and made her way over to him.

"Demon?" she asked bluntly. InuYasha felt his heart pang. Had her life here become this predictable?

"No, nothing like that," he said, "I was hoping we could go to the forest and… I don't know… talk," he said. InuNama tilted her head, much like a confused puppy and then turned to Kaede.

"I still have chores I need to get done," she said. InuYasha felt his heart drop. Had the well opened too late for him to ever get to know his daughter?

"Well I'll be at the Gishinboku if you change your mind," he said dashing off. InuNama stooped to finish gathering herbs for the day. Suddenly something whacked the young hanyou over her head. She turned to Kaede surprised.

"You are a fool if ye do not go to speak with your father. He is rarely this kind. Ye should enjoy it whilst it lasts. He is merely concerned for you," the priestess reprimanded.

InuNama blinked her big amber eyes in surprise.

"Go," Kaede ordered. InuNama dashed off with the speed of a youkai. Kaede shook her old head, "Just as dense as her father."

**I know its short but hopefully I can make the next chapter longer. I am regathering a plot for this so please just bear with me. **

**The EmberPhoenix Alchemist: I am glad you like it so far. I hope I can keep up this "good work" as a while back the plot I had going for it went *poof* you will NEVER see me again. So now I am having to rebuild a plot. I know that Tetsaiga could be wielded by anyone but I felt for the sake of the story I could make an exception and I don't usually do that. **

**Dvd88: Sorry that this wasn't soon I am juggling fifty thousand things at once so it was as soon as I could make it. **


End file.
